Durante una cita
by Cydalima
Summary: Cuando se trata de Gilbert y Lovino, durante una cita puede ocurrir cualquier cosa. Historia narrada en cinco drabbles.
1. Durante una cita: I

**Esta es la historia: tenía ganas de escribir Prumano, así que le pedí a un amigo que me dijera cinco palabras random. Después de pensarlo un poco, me las dijo: auto, perro, plaza, plática y laptop. Y en base a eso, me puse a escribir. Originalmente planeaba escribir drabbles separados, pero al final no pude resistirme a ligarlos. El título es fail, como siempre, pensaba ponerlo en alemán, ¿pero dónde quedaba lo italiano? Así que mejor en español, aunque suene cutre 8D**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**

_Axis Powers Hetalia_ es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya, el presente fanfiction no está escrito con ánimos de lucrar con él, sino de presentar un poco de entretenimiento a quien lo lea.

* * *

**DURANTE UNA CITA**

**I**

_Tararán, tararán, tararán._

El sonido que producen unos dedos al golpear sobre la superficie del auto corta el silencio que desde hace casi cuarenta minutos se ha creado en el garaje. Lovino mira su reloj y bufa mientras frunce el ceño por el enfado. Continúa golpeteando la superficie del auto, en señal de una clara desesperación porque su acompañante de esa tarde no está con él, en el auto, y en camino hacia la ciudad.

Pone los ojos en blanco y toma las llaves que se encuentran colgadas. Camina hacia el auto y abre la puerta del conductor cuando Gilbert hace acto de presencia. Lovino le mira un par de segundos antes de ignorarle y entrar en el coche, colocando la llave y girándola lentamente.

—¿Conducirás tú?— pregunta Gilbert. Una de sus cejas se levanta, Lovino le mira y se encoge de hombros.

—Tardabas mucho en venir— responde—. Quiero ir al centro de la ciudad y hacer muchas cosas. No iba a esperarte más tiempo— miente, porque bien sabe que pudo haberle esperado el tiempo que fuera necesario.

—Es mi auto…— se queja Gilbert.

—Tardabas mucho en venir— repite Lovino.

El albino camina hacia la otra puerta y la abre, entrando al auto. Mira al italiano junto a él y sin que éste se lo espere, le da un rápido beso en la mejilla, provocando que su rostro se coloree de un rojo intenso y que, sin que ello le moleste en lo más mínimo —porque es demasiado genial para que eso le moleste— grite algo que suena como un "¿qué mierda crees que haces, _stupido_?".

Gilbert ríe y Lovino desvía la mirada. Mueve el auto y lo saca del garaje; Gilbert presiona el botón del control remoto que cierra la puerta y los dos comienzan con su viaje hacia la ciudad.

Media hora más tarde, después de casi asesinar a más de cuatro personas, saltarse todos los altos de todos los semáforos en un gran boulevard, con el corazón casi en el estómago y el asiento desgarrado por lo fuerte que se sujetó a él, Gilbert decide que no volverá a subir al auto cuando Lovino decida conducir.

* * *

**Sólo aclaro que mi OTP sigue siendo el Spamano ;D  
**


	2. Durante una cita: II

**DISCLAIMER**

_Axis Powers Hetalia_ es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya, el presente fanfiction no está escrito con ánimos de lucrar con él, sino de presentar un poco de entretenimiento a quien lo lea.

* * *

**DURANTE UNA CITA**

**II**

El día está bastante agradable para dar un paseo, al menos eso piensa Gilbert mientras camina con Lovino por el centro de la ciudad. Entran a varias tiendas de ropa y no compran nada porque Lovino no decide si debería comprar un suéter con tal o cual diseño, o si, por el contrario, unos jeans serían más apropiados. Gilbert piensa, también, que Lovino se complica demasiado la existencia cuando de ropa se trata.

Y eso es algo que le gusta de él. No el que tarde tanto para elegir qué ropa comprar, sino que le guste vestir bien; y él debe admitir que Lovino, y Feliciano cabe mencionar, tienen un gusto casi exquisito por la moda. Puede que a veces se aburra después de un rato, pero días como ese también tienen su lado bueno…

—_Ciao, amico_— susurra Lovino mientras se pone en cuclillas y acaricia a un perro encadenado a un árbol fuera de un café.

… como ver a Lovino hacer esa clase de cosas. No es que el mayor de los Italia sea un amargado —como lo piensa todo el mundo—, sabe que sólo le cuesta trabajo expresar lo que siente. Por esa razón Gilbert atesora ser el espectador de momentos como ese, en el que Lovino deja salir un poco más ese lado agradable que haría que todo el mundo le amara tanto como a Feliciano. Sonríe y a punto está de hacer algún comentario sobre el perro, cuando Lovino lanza un grito.

—¡Maldito perro del demonio!— exclama Italia al sentir la mordida del pequeño animal.

Gilbert se apresura a tomar a Lovino de la mano opuesta a la de la mordida y se lo lleva de ahí antes de que el dueño del perro salga y se arme un escándalo porque el italiano no cesaba de gritarle al pobre animal. Se detiene después de un par de cuadras para voltear hacia Lovino, quien, enfurruñado, infla las mejillas y mira hacia otro lado. Sonríe con malicia y, sin que el otro se lo espere, presiona sus mejillas, provocando que el aire dentro de ellas salga y produzca un sonido gracioso.

—_Kesese_…

—¡Gilbert!— exclama el italiano a modo de reproche.

—Sólo es un perro, _meine Liebe_— le dice—, mejor sigamos caminando. ¿No querías comprar una camisa?

—No. Quiero unos jeans. Y un Fedora.

—Lo que sea…

Gilbert siente cómo Lovino entrelaza su mano con la suya. Al voltear a verlo nota que el italiano mantiene la mirada en el piso, el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados: está avergonzado. Y mientras caminan, sonríe una vez más, porque realmente le gusta ser el único espectador de esos momentos únicos en Lovino.

* * *

**En mi head!canon (¿o forma parte del canon?), ambos Italia son vanidosos. Y como en Italia está la capital de la moda, qué mejor que escribir algo que haga referencia a ello.  
**


	3. Durante una cita: III

**DISCLAIMER**

_Axis Powers Hetalia_ es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya, el presente fanfiction no está escrito con ánimos de lucrar con él, sino de presentar un poco de entretenimiento a quien lo lea.

* * *

**DURANTE UNA CITA**

**III**

Después de caminar durante casi toda la mañana, Lovino y Gilbert llegan hasta una plaza bastante amplia. Han comprado pocas cosas, pero para ninguno de los dos eso importa —para Gilbert porque eso significa que no tendrá que ayudarle a Lovino a cargar sus cosas, y para Lovino porque ya está planeando ir de compras a Milán—. Caminan un poquito más hasta llegar a una banca debajo de uno de los pocos árboles que hay en aquel lugar.

Frente a ellos pasa una cuanta gente: algunos en parejas y otros, solos. Unos cuantos niños corren de un lado al otro mientras juegan con una pelota. Lovino bosteza y recarga su cabeza en el hombro de Gilbert, quien sonríe para sí mismo. Ahora que su Lovino está cansado ya no querrá ir a más tiendas, así que podrán aprovechar el momento para comer algo o ir al cine.

—Hacía mucho que no teníamos una cita— comenta el albino como cualquier cosa cuando delante de ellos pasa una pareja tomada de la mano. Después de unos segundos siente que Lovino deja de recargarse en él y voltea hacia él.

El italiano permanece mudo por casi medio minuto, con la mirada fija en Gilbert, antes de que su rostro se coloree gradualmente y se aleje un poco de él. Gilbert le mira perplejo en un principio pero después de unos segundos comienza a reír con fuerza. Lovino se aleja más, hasta quedar en el lado opuesto del asiento y la risa de Gilbert se intensifica.

Debió imaginarlo, piensa mientras intenta controlar su risa antes de que el italiano se enfade con él, era obvio que algo así sucediera: Lovino no había notado que lo que hacían ese día, aunque en un principio la intención no fuera esa, era una cita. Y lejos de molestarle, la situación más bien le parece sumamente divertida.

* * *

**Lovino es tan lindo (L). ¿No lo creen?  
**


	4. Durante una cita: IV

**DISCLAIMER**

_Axis Powers Hetalia_ es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya, el presente fanfiction no está escrito con ánimos de lucrar con él, sino de presentar un poco de entretenimiento a quien lo lea.

* * *

**DURANTE UNA CITA**

**IV**

—Vamos, Lovino, no vas a permanecer enfadado todo el día.

Lovino ignora a Gilbert y sigue caminando hasta que la mano del albino sujetando su muñeca izquierda le hace detenerse. Le mira con el ceño fruncido y con una expresión de "¿qué demonios quieres?" en su rostro. Gilbert lo suelta y también frunce el ceño.

—Olvídalo, no tiene caso intentar hablar contigo cuando te enfadas por una tontería.

—No es una tontería— responde Lovino sin dejar de fruncir el ceño—. Es sólo que…

—¿Qué?— pregunta Gilbert comenzando a perder la paciencia. Quiere a Lovino, pero tantas rabietas y enfados sin sentido cansarían a cualquiera.

—Nada.

Gilbert bufa y se lleva una mano a la frente. Respira profundo, intentando recordar lo que hace Ludwig para tenerle paciencia a Feliciano, y cuando se siente más tranquilo, mira a Lovino una vez más. El italiano tiene los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho y mira hacia el lado opuesto, aunque ya no frunce el ceño.

—Vayamos a tomar algo— sugiere Gilbert—, o a donde quieras, pero que sea un lugar donde podamos hablar.

—¿Para qué quieres hablar?— pregunta Lovino agresivamente, sin embargo toma la bolsa que contiene sus compras y camina junto al albino por la acera.

—Porque la base de toda relación está en la comunicación de pareja.

Lovino ya no dice nada. Deja que Gilbert lo guíe y cuando toma conciencia de lo que hace, nota que está sentado en un restaurante con la carta en sus manos. Se apresura a leer rápidamente lo que pone en ésta y cuando, un minuto después, llega el mesero, pide una ensalada César y una limonada. Escucha que Gilbert pide algún guiso con patatas y también una cerveza.

—¿Por qué te enfadaste?— pregunta Gilbert, directo, cuando el mesero se va. Lovino se muerde el labio inferior antes de responder:

—No lo sé.

—Sí lo sabes— hay un momento de silencio.

—Me da vergüenza…— no termina su frase. Traga en seco y muerde su labio una vez más. Gilbert le mira con seriedad.

—¿Te avergüenza salir conmigo?

—¡No!

Ambos se sorprenden. Gilbert se relaja un poco y Lovino respira profundo antes de añadir:

—Me da vergüenza hablar de… de citas. Y de parejas, de amo… de eso. No me avergüenza tener citas o un— hace una pausa— un novio. Pero no soy bueno para hablar de estas cosas.

Está por añadir algo más cuando el mesero llega con las bebidas. La charla se detiene unos segundos y cuando el mesero se va, Gilbert sonríe de lado, de esa forma que no augura nada bueno, mientras añade:

—Entonces saldremos más veces y tocaremos el tema hasta que te acostumbres a él.


	5. Durante una cita: V

**DISCLAIMER**

_Axis Powers Hetalia_ es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya, el presente fanfiction no está escrito con ánimos de lucrar con él, sino de presentar un poco de entretenimiento a quien lo lea.

* * *

**DURANTE UNA CITA**

**V**

Es de noche y ambos se encuentran en casa de Alemania; Gilbert agradece que West y Feliciano estén de visita en casa de Japón, pues él y Lovino tienen la casa para ellos solos. Lovino prepara café en la cocina y él, en la sala, navega en Internet, entre otras cosas. El aroma a café inunda la casa rápidamente y después de unos minutos escucha a Lovino caminar hacia él.

Teclea y teclea con velocidad, escribiendo en su laptop sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Lovino se acerca a él y sobre la mesa de centro coloca un plato con galletas. Regresa a la cocina y al volver se sienta a su lado, colocando dos tazas con café, la azucarera y dos cucharas junto a las galletas.

Le pone una cucharada de azúcar a su café y comienza a revolverlo. Sin que éste se lo pida, le pone una y media al de Gilbert; ya sabe cómo le gusta beberlo. Toma su taza con cuidado y le da un sorbo antes de dirigirse a Gilbert una vez más.

—¿Qué escribes?— pregunta.

—Una crónica de nuestra cita— responde Gilbert sin apartar la mirada del monitor ni dejar de teclear.

Lovino deja su taza sobre la mesa y mira a Gilbert, como es de esperarse, con el ceño fruncido.

—Borra todo en este instante o esa laptop volará por la ventana— amenaza.

Gilbert deja de escribir y levanta el rostro. Le mira en silencio, desafiante, y antes de que Lovino pueda hacer algo al respecto, presiona _ENTER_, enviando el post a su blog.

—Demasiado tarde, _kesese_— dice, entre la burla y la seriedad—, te dije que tocaríamos el tema hasta que te acostumbraras a él.

Diez minutos después, Gilbert molesta a Lovino leyendo los quince comentarios que tiene en el blog sobre su cita con él, incluyendo el mensaje privado de Ludwig pidiéndoles que "no hagan _eso_ en la mesa de la cocina como la vez anterior; o en la sala, como la vez anterior a esa. Pero sobre todo, no hagan nada en el jardín; no quiero recibir quejas de los vecinos… otra vez".

* * *

**Gilbert es divertido de escribir, me encanta. Y Lovi es lindo. El resultado: fics como este. Espero que les haya gustado; ¡hasta la próxima!**


End file.
